


Deal with the Devil

by CrossGenesis



Category: Transformers
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Love, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossGenesis/pseuds/CrossGenesis
Summary: Optimus Prime. Orion Pax - whoever he identifies to be- will always love Shockwave. Whether it would cost him the war, his life, or his spark, he'd give all that he can to borrow a moment of their yesterday.Set in a circumstance where Optimus Prime sells out his frame to Megatron just to see the mech who had and will always own his spark.(Or Optimus gets fucked by Megatron just so he could get to see Shockwave, even if Shockwave doesn't pose any interest in seeing him)
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime/Shockwave, Shockwave/Orion Pax
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Don't dare look HIM in the eye

"Come on, Prime" Megatron harshly tugged his audials, not enough to draw out energon but enough to pull Optimus from his own fantasies, "Just once. Say my name, just  once "

Optimus would never. 

No matter how lost he was in his own pleasured haze, he never did. Optimus' arms had grown tired in supporting his weight. One arm folded so that he'd distribute his weight to his elbows and forearm, then another. He let them fall onto the console they were debouching. He was tired.

Not just his frame. His spark was tired.

His spark ached. 

But he refused to offline his optics, nor let them dim even the slightest. He was on limited time and he intends to savor every moment he can. Even if it was not beside the mech he gave his spark and his existence to. 

"Sh-Sho-Shhhh-"

Moans are broken with every rough thrust into his valve, every thrust that brushes his pressurised spike into the cold corners of the console he was bended over. Megatron steeled his grip on his hips as he snaked an arm to Optimus' chest. His cannon arm. He tweaked the sensitive cables behind Prime's windshields.

_ " Primus! Oh Primus!"  _

Optimus was forced from his bended form into standing. Megatron pulling him closer to his frame, his cannon arm now planted on his neck cables and climbing up to his intake. Thrusting his digits in and out in time with his thrusting on Prime's valve. Oral transfluids trailing down Prime's chin and Megatron's arm.

"Primus is not the one pushing you to this state, Prime" Megatron breathed on the back of his neck. Kissing the condensed surface with heaving breaths. Whatever answer Optimus had was lost in the slur of his groans and silenced by the digits clawing his glossa. "Say my name, Prime" 

Megatron removed his digits and let them ghost over Prime's lips then caress his hot cheeks: glowing in the light hue of energon. 

Megatron thinks Prime was beautiful like this. Not as beautiful as when they are in the heat of battle, or when Prime was nearly pulsing the last beats of his spark in the several instances he almost killed the matrix-bearer. But he was beautiful. This was as raw, as real, and as genuine as he could get Optimus Prime to be. As close as he is to Orion Pax, the mech he met after his arrest some four million years ago. 

_"Nnnghh-hah! Primus!! Ohhh_ " 

The digits ghosting over his lips were now curled around his pulsing spike. Just below the sensitive head where a sharp thumb was over the slit. Painting circles with leaking transfluid in tortuously slow strokes. Casually dipping the sharp edges into the slit

"I told you. Primus isn't here" Megatron trailed kisses from his audials in time with his unfailing thrusts. With each thrust drawing ever near to Prime's parted lips. Mapping from his audials to the lips he so wished to devour.

He caught the corners with one quick kiss and almost immediately, Optimus turned his helm away from Megatron. The warlord frowning, but he didn't let that cease his pursue, "Just say it once, Prime. I  earned  that much, do I not? I tire hearing your voice wasted on Primus and Shock-"

"Do not say his name!" 

Prime's defiance was answered with a firm hand behind his helm and his face shoved into a glass wall. 

Optimus Prime froze.

A one-way mirror. He and Megatron fragging on one side and Shockwave's laboratory on the other. The one-way mirror disguised as a normal mirror that the Decepticon Scientist almost never took interest on. 

It was not as if Prime had not known that Shockwave was on the other side while he was being taken by Megatron. This setup was his request. 

It was easier to imagine that it was not Megatron he was fragging with. Easier to imagine that he was not fragging at all. But sharing his spark with his conjunx, his other half, his significant other. His Shockwave.

The Decepticon Scientist was inches from the glass. His lone optic focused on the set of data pads carefully placed against the wall of the one-way glass mirror. Again, a request from Optimus so that he may see him closer. 

Either that or, as Megatron placed it, was _'Your pervert self wanting to be sated_ '. Prime didn't argue. The warlord does not know of their bond or their history, he was only speaking out of spite and out of his sadistic nature to take Prime and break his frame because his spark was not his to break. The warlord does not deserve to know of their history. Their bench. Their crimes. 

What he does not know, he cannot ruin.

Megatron ceased his movement but his hand was still firmly pushing Prime's face flat on the glass. If he pushed a bit harder, he'd break the glass and the ever-efficient scientist would lay eyes on the warlord and Prime bended over. His long-forgotten conjunx in the heat of interface with his Lord and Master. Not that Shockwave would spare a thought. It no longer matters to him. His only concern was Logic and whatever he and Optimus had was longed deemed 'illogical'. 

Megatron retreated his hand and used the rest of his brute strength to pull out and flip Optimus so that they saw optic to optic.


	2. Feeling your cold DEAD eyes

_ "No!  Nnngh -no!" _

Optimus tried to claw his way back into a position that hides Megatron's face and returns Shockwave into his line of view. But the cannon was pressed against his helm and the other hand keeping him in place by his broad shoulders. Cracking the windshield on his chest more and more, by every second, by every push and display of Megatron's total dominion over him at his compromising position.

"I am not asking much, am I?" Megatron was not angry, atleast not viciously angered.

_Was that a glint of hurt in his voice_ ? 

Optimus would rather have his spark snuffed out rather than care about what Megatron feels. Still, Optimus had to hold his end of the deal. K nowing Megatron, he could call off their entire affair and that would be a worse fate for Prime than death itself. 

If only his spark was not aided by the Matrix, or his actions dictated by their future at a constant shift of balance. 

All codings in his processors would not suffice to shut out the constant longing of his spark for his other half to be with him-  _no matter the cost_.

Optimus brought his hand to Megatron's face and pulled him by the chin into a gentle kiss. Prime closed his optics before his digits could even touch Megatron's faceplates.

It was easier to imagine him to be anyone else- someone else. Prime hums into the warmth

_Imagining him to be someone else._

Megatron resumed his thrusting as Prime kept his optics closed, levelling with Prime's gentle caresses and kisses.

In Optimus' delight, _it was easier to imagine._

His calloused cop digits trapping Megatron's helm between them. Drawing intricate nothings into his cheeks, his audials, and the back of his helm. Breaking the kiss only to turn their heads.

He captured the lower lip before moving upward to the uppers. Pecking then sucking them, casually biting the soft lip plates then kissing them- _caressing, courting them_ \- as if in a sincere apology. And doing it all over again.

His kisses were not demanding- they were giving and they give all that he has to give. His frame. His spark. His love...for _Shockwave_ , and Shockwave alone.

Prime offlined his audials for a brief moment and dipped into his kisses once again. Without Megatron's sickly familiar ex-vents and grunting. It pulsed his spark into a familiar place.

_It was easier to imagine- easier to love_.

They parted lips for a moment longer than what Optimus set. Lips hovering over lips.

Prime struggled to keep his optics offlined- it was usually at this time he'd open them and marvel at the mech he used to share this spark-bound kiss to. If he'd let himself fall into those habits, he'd only break his fantasy and break his spark even more.

His imaginary world would be no more.

" _Pri-ahh-mme_ "

Optimus used this moment to slip his glossa into the Warlord's moans. He didn't like hearing Megatron. It was pulling him out of his perfect, imaginary world.

Megatron tasted different. Megatron was pure hunger. Carnal hunger. It was almost too intimidating. Shockwave, however, was this gentle breeze of curiosity- though it was insatiable- it was not as demanding was Megatron's. Not as carnal. Not as hungry.

Just curious and searching and  oh-so wonderful .

Megatron missed the trickle of tears and pain evident by the string of liquids escaping Prime's optics as his desire was stronger. Kisses like those always built up his charges.

He loved those kisses from Prime. He loved it. It was so different than their exchanged heats in battle or in berth.

It was so different but in a way, they screamed of Prime.

As always, Prime was the first to break the kiss then pursing his lips once again. Optimus still kept his lips shut.

Grunts escaping with every erratic thrust. He onlined his dimmed optics and found an uncomfortable angle for his head to steal a sight of Shockwave on the other side of the glass. Shockwave going over a data pad. 

Confirming and re-confirming his findings before doing anything else. Optimus swear that if Shockwave still had his face, his eyes would be glistening in child-like curiosity and his lips curled mischievously. His Shockwave was a mix of irony. A perfect balance of everything else

" _Say my name, Prime_ " 

Megatron grunted 

_"M-mnnghh"_

Optimus did not heed the warlord. He kept his optics on Shockwave. Imagining that he was the one towering over him and not across the room. So close yet never too close for him to have again. Optimus knew that they were an odd couple. He knew that even his best of friends: Ratchet, Roller, and everyone else. Did not approve of them. But it never stopped him from loving Shockwave like he was sparked to. 

With his one optic and worn out paint, he still and will always be his Shockwave. He believed in that enough to be hopeful of the day he'd be with Shockwave again. His Conjunx Endura. His Shockwave that was full of life. His Shockwave that would laugh at the world one moment before throwing punches the next. His-, " _Mnng-ah! Mmhhg-!"_

" _Yes! Yes, my Prime?_ "

Megatron grunted. His thrust erratic and his body shaking with want. No matter how prominent Megatron made of his presence and dominion. Optimus could only hear Shockwave, his gentle voice saying, moaning- singing- whatever words slurred out of Megatron's vocal processors. It was in Shockwave's tone. It will always be for Optimus Prime. Orion Pax. His Pax. His-"- _ime. Yes? My Prime?"_

_"Mnggh- My-mng-my Shockwave_!" 

From the tip of his pedes, to corners of his processors and every circuit board welded into his very being then back to the tingle in his spark beside the Matrix. Optimus Prime rattled in his overload. His optics were almost welded shut now as he was fighting his entire brain module explaining the reality, he milks his fantasy as much as he could. He lives in it as long as his spark wills him to. And after the aftershocks of his overload faded, he's back into this miserable world with his miserable truth. 

Megatron ceased his movements. But Optimus could still feel his spike pulsing in his tender valve. Prime whined at the discomfort, but made no move. Megatron's face was way behind his helm. Prime couldn't see his optics or his face. But he knows disappointment and hurt. He knows it as if it was etched to his codings like his thirst for justice, his yearning for equality, and his love for Shockwave.

Megatron's pain pulses through his energy fields like his spike pulses in his valve. 

_They weren't done_. 

Megatron pulled him harshly by the chin and planted a sloppy kiss. Optimus tried pushing away but Megatron put his fusion cannon on charge and aimed. Not on Optimus, but on someone beyond the glass. 

"No! Don't!" 

Optimus tried to reciprocate the kiss. Trying to recreate the first one. But was slapped across the face by Megatron's other hand. Optimus looked up to Megatron and saw his optics burning a deeper shade of crimson and brewing a thin layer of pain evident in the condensation filling the corners of the warlord's ruby optics.

"Don't! Please. Please Megatron" 

Megatron's spark jumped in hearing his designation. 

"Megatron...Megatron" Prime repeated and repeated his name. As compensation for the times he refused. His entire frame ached with every spill and slur that was not his conjunx's designation. 

" _Lord Megatron"_

"On your knees"


	3. Say Goodbye

"I do not like repeating myself, Prime"

Megatron felt Prime's hands clawing on his chassis. In submission, begging for the love of his life to be spared from the warlord's wrath.

Megatron wouldn't do it though . No matter how his cannon itches or how the diminishing sight of Shockwave's deformities aches his spark. Shockwave was a tactical advantage to his cause, and the sight of Prime right now was proof enough that the spark must never dictate his decisions.

The brave Optimus Prime, on his knees-begging for his mercy and the many sights that Prime was  sprawled on a berth, pinned against the wall, shackled and fragged many times over , is enough motivation for Megatron to never let his spark be heard more than his neuro-processors. 

Optimus knelt and placed his hands on both of Megatron's knees. His face hovering over Megatron's still pressurized spike. Puffing into the shape, his optics dimmed in submission. Begging, pleading,  _pleasing_ . 

" _Megatron. Lord Megatron_ " 

It takes all of his will power and strength to not shudder at every repeat of his name. Megatron loved it. It was these precious moments that Prime was his. As he always wanted him to be his. 

" _My Lord. My Lord Megatron_ " 

He wanted to engrave Prime's voice repeating and repeating his designation.  _Mine, he's mine now._

Megatron put his hands under Optimus' optics and wiped the fluids there

_He cried. When? How dare he cry_!

Megatron spark ached. Whether it was because of his miserable life and miserable mistakes or just the plain sight of Prime crying - _He made him cry_ . His cold spark ached. Megatron cleaned the fluids with the pads of his thumbs.

_ It's fine. It's all fine. Prime is mine now and now is all that matters.  _

Megatron moved his hands. Imitating the intricate nothings Optimus invisibly etched on his face plates then dipped one of his thumbs into his intake. 

_ "Lahh-rd Meh-Mega-trah" _

His voice. His damned voice. How deep it goes and reverberates to his every fiber and circuit. How his words commands and cures. How mere three words from Prime and it would seem at all the mistakes and misfortune they caused would not mean at all. Three words Prime would never say- _not to him_. And it aches his spark. 

Optimus stares back to Megatron's optics. All the rage seem to have faded...until it there again. The hand with the thumb dipped into his intake steeled his grip on his jaw. Forcing it open.

"If your glossa can't even process the right designation" Megatron let his mouth go with brute force and backhanded him with the same hand. "I might as well use it for other means"

Optimus rubbed his burning faceplates. The hand on his cheeks was pulled harshly. Megatron used this moment of shock to paste his spike against Prime's cheek.

_"Use-your-imagination_ " 

Megatron slapped his spike with every word. Prime took the spike with no finesse. So much unlike he, but he didn't care. 

_ Pits to the 'Frag me like I was Shockwave' part of their deal.  _

It is an insult to the memory of his Shockwave to be even compared to Megatron. It angered Prime. It built up his rage and his charge once again with every bob of his head. No one knows whether this vigor was Prime himself or Megatron's hands rested on his helm. Using him like a buy-mech.  _Like the buy-mech he is._

Optimus steeled his grip on Megatron's behind and scratched his thighs. 

_"Tha-that's it!_ " 

Megatron growled. His optics still stained with rage, with lust. It was only he who can see this side of Prime. He doubts that 'His Shockwave' set sight of this view. This was only his.

"There's my Prime!"

_ 'My Prime'. He hated that. He hated him. _

"I-I was wondering when are you going to  get rough . You were boring me out" 

Megatron made him take his spike a bit deeper then and there. Prime struggled to reset his vocalizer. His optics were filled with overlapping warnings that he was forced to ignore. His optics were now flooding down a trail of tears once more.

"Love me, Prime! Love me like you were sparked for it! Love me with your glossa - _ahh! Yes like that!!_ \-  Love me like \- _ohh! Primus!_ \-  Love me like Shoc-warhhhh!!" 

Optimus sucked with an equally brute force as his servos clutched his thighs enough to mark a visible dent. His blue optics digging right through his spark. Reprimanding him.

_Do not say his name_.

Megatron hardly noticed that he was that close to pushing in an overload. He was too busy goading Prime- teasing him. He pushed him from his spike and let the finals spurts of transfluid spill on Prime's faceplates. Marking him like a common buy-mech.

Megatron trailed his hands back to Optimus' face plates, like they were when he was wiping his tears. 

Megatron collected a line of transfluid with his thumb and shoved it into Optimus' intake once again. Prime could only cry in disgust.

Shockwave. No matter how large the gap was between them. Never treated him like this. Shockwave would only kiss his worries away, caress all his insatiable want for violence, and love him as if he does not get off at the sight of a spark burning out. 

Maybe he was glitched. He did crave for unrest. Loving a senator who was the enemy of the corrupt senate may just be the epitome of that want. But Shockwave loved him anyway. His spark ached once again in remembrance of the perfect bond he had.

"You're charged up again" 

Megatron noticed the amount of transfluid collecting under Optimus' interface panels. The rough treatment got him charged up again.  Slag!

He got up from his knees and recovered a rag on the edge of the console they were bent over earlier. His optics immediately sought Shockwave who was still occupied with a data pad. Like he was always.

Megatron took his place behind Optimus once again and rubbed his digits his closed but flooded panels. 

"We're done!"

Optimus growled, not bothering to look over his shoulder. Shockwave placed his datapad down and paced towards his work table. He paced a bit faster than usual.  He's onto something great again. " I said we're do- _ahhrggh_ !"

" We're done when I say we're  done !" 

Megatron set a pace that he knows that Prime enjoys with all his circuitries. No more teasing, no more goading. 

"Megatron"

Prime breathed out. His voice deeper with want and content. With lust and love. The perfect irony. 

Feeling every drag of those thick digits in and out of his valve. 

In and out. In and out.

"Yes,  love?" 

It was at these moments he could imagine. He could imagine what they could be if Prime was the leader of the opposing faction- or was he not so love-stricken with a mech that belongs in the past. 

"Let's stay like this. Let mmng-me stay like this" 

He has Shockwave in his line of view. It was all he needed. All he could ever ask for. Optimus leaned closer to the glass. In a aimless hope to touch Shockwave, bathe in his familiar field, hold him tight and never let him go. 

" _Orio_ -"

"Optimus!" 

Megatron froze. Meeting Prime's optics for the thousandth time, but never with such anger and rage laced with the haze of lust and want and longing...

"My name is Optimus"

Megatron resumed the movements but with his spike now and Optimus threw his helm back before placing Shockwave in his line of sight once again. He wanted to plant a kiss on Optimus' helm or on his back strut or face plate or lips. But he'd be taking more than he's due then. 

"What's mine?"

" _Megatron! Megatron_!"

In the dimmed room, he could see Optimus' reflection on the one-way glass mirror. His optics were full of love, his faceplate contorted in an unending bliss and chase in ways Megatron couldn't bring him to make...not while there were facing each other anyway. He feels the pulse of their sparks and Optimus' pulses of genuine love. He sees the love in all his components but never in his voice. Never with the slur of his name . 

"You can speak freely, Prime"

Optimus met Megatron's spike digging into his valve almost immediately with a new-found vigor. His vocalizer was strained but it screamed the endless litanies of _"_ _Shockwave! Sho-ohh!-ckwave! My Shockwave!! Hnng_ hh!" 

His callipers hugged Megatron tighter than he would ever and rode out into his overload. Placing one of his hands against the glass and ex-vented excess heat into the surface which was enough to moisten it. Prime felt his valve to be slicker than usual. But he was still riding out the aftershocks of his own overload to care...he was satisfied and content. He was once again in a temporary bliss and His Shockwave was within his view. It was the best replica of the moments he had with His Shockwave before they defiled him and destroyed their bond. 

Then Prime heard a stifled cry from behind him


	4. Dance with him tonight

"Shut up"

Megatron whispered. Prime pried away from the glass to meet with Megatron's optics that were dimmed and flooded.  _He was cry-_

_"Shut up_!" 

His voice almost hitched. Immediately turning his helm away from Optimus. He got his lay, his overload. He got what he wanted.  And his spark ached . It ached more than it did the last time they met, it aches more and more with every meeting . _When will it stop? Will it stop aching the day it stops to be_? 

" One hour. Soundwave will escort you out after" 

"Megatron! Wait"

Optimus immediately stood up from the console he was bent over. Not looking over anymore, optics now on Shockwave yet again. _He was on limited time._ Grunting and hissing in recognition of his new bruises and cuts. He could already feel the burns on his faceplates. Still, his optics were on Shockwave. He knew the warlord wouldn't spare him a glare once they're done. He must have been imagining the fluids on Megatron's eyes. _They're just like this. It was always like this. It will always be like this_.

"Thank you"

Then he hears the door open then shut.  _He heard me_.

Gratitude was due after all. Everytime, no matter how hurt he'd be or how helpless he knows he'll be under Megatron's grasp, it will all be worth it. For this moment he'd be left alone to gaze at Shockwave. To love him from afar but atleast- _he got to love him still._

Optimus leans against the glass. Contemplating whether he should show himself to Shockwave or not. He tried to, several times. 

And everytime, it was either a gun to his helm or a swarm of decepticon soldiers chasing him away. _Everytime, it was an ache to his spark._

The times he didn't make his presence known, times when he'd stay on the other side of the glass were times he had to coax his spark in comfort. He was within his reach, unlike the few million years they were separated by the vast amount of space between them, torn away by circumstance, hurt by choice- atleast Optimus was. 

He tried reasoning with Shockwave on the first meetings he suffered with Megatron just to have a spare of his conjunx's time. It was not that Shockwave did not remember him. _It's just that Shockwave didn't care_. 

Love was a distraction. Distractions are to be disposed. Love was to be disposed. Anything going against that line of thinking was _illogical_. 

Optimus leaned against the glass. His hands on his spark. _It's the same thing, for Optimus it was_. Shockwave was not his spark's other half- _he was the entirety of his spark. He could not live without him._ He didn't have the strength to show himself to Shockwave and bear the consequence of cutting his time with him short, but he so yearned to touch Shockwave. Just feel him close. He'd settle even for their fingers to brush.

_He didn't need more._ He didn't need their servos to find their perfect fit in between the digits. Or feel their lip plates smile against each other in a joke Shockwave didn't get because it was 'illogical'. Or their sparks to be close enough that they share the same pulse, close enough that their light can be mistaken as just one bright sun that may just equal- if not exceed- the radiance of the Matrix itself. He was not asking for too much and even if he wasn't, he wasn't given enough. He had to coax his spark in comfort.  He's there. _He's safe. He's not going to be taken away...not again_. 

" Not again"

Megatron stomped across the hallway that will lead him someplace else in Shockwave's offsite laboratory. He was wiping the fluids flooding his cheeks along the way. There were no Decepticons in this place. Shockwave wished to work in outmost solitude and no one wanted to deal with Shockwave...no one but Prime. 

_ "Not again"  _

A recording of his own voice echoed in the hallways which were supposed to be empty. Megatron turned and saw a familiar soldier leaned in one of the darkened hallways of the off-site lab. His communications officer. Soundwave. 

A playback record echoed once more and played a series of Megatron's recordings: "This is the first and last time", "Cease all contacts with Prime", "Move the off-site lab somewhere", "No more", "It's the last time", "Not again". _Not again, once again.Yet again._

" Have you recorded our interfacing too?" 

The warlord mocked. Wiping the last of his tears before turning to Soundwave. Optics still evident of condensation. Frame in a clear state of post-interface. Spark screaming in repeated ache. 

Megatron was not the religious type. He didn't believe in Primus- atleast in the part that he's all-powerful- _what God would let a miserable thing happen to any of his children?_ He wasn't the religious type. It's not that he didn't pray -he did pray! Primus knows he does- for peace, for justice, for-for Prime. So it's either Primus needed his audials repaired or he was praying to the wrong God. 

Soundwave walked into the light to his commander. Offering him a fresh stash of rags to wipe himself off

"Megatron: Distressed?" 

"Your presence here is not yet needed, Soundwave"

He ignored him.

"Question: Unanswered. Observation: 'You are being deceived'". Megatron ignored him and his own voice recording playing back. Mocking him. Using his beliefs against him. The perfect irony. 

"In-depth Observation: Megatron's spark aches-"

Megatron wanted to ignore him even more.

"You keep out of my head if you want to keep yours!"

"Question: Unanswered" 

Megatron could not ignore him anymore.

"He cannot love him forever"

"And you can?"

Megatron ignored his yearning, his obsession, his aching spark further more. It will always be like this. No war -or the absence of it- could change that. 

He and Optimus Prime shared a long history of unfinished business, of a war waged for centuries and centuries to come, of a constant interface where they could both pretend- Optimus pretending the warlord to be his conjunx, Shockwave, and Megatron pretending that Optimus can be his conjunx one day. _It will always be like this_. 

"You underestimate me, Soundwave"

_Megatron ignored him_. Ignored his feelings and ignored everything else. Love was illogical, and Shockwave do not know how blessed he is beyond that concept- how blessed he is that someone still loves him even if he was a lost cause.

Soundwave hears their voices, sometimes feels their spark. And both Optimus' and Megatron's spark scream the same pulses over and over. No matter how many times they've been through this misfortunate circumstance of theirs. 

Their spark aches.

One aches for a love lost to a war

The other for a love found in the midst of a war.

And a silent spark that wishes to end all wars. The _God_ Megatron should have been praying to. 


End file.
